


Black & Red

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Black & Red [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, barton reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you matched.





	Black & Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Black & Red series  
> Show feedback. Buy me a coffee.

“You know you could just tell them.” Bruce mentioned, for what seemed like the millionth time, without looking up from his work.

“Yeah here’s how that’s going to go down.” You started. “’Hi Buck, hey Wanda, how are you doing today? Oh, that’s good, how about the two of you? Oh, you’re happy together that’s fantastic, you deserve it. I’m going to go now so my desperation doesn’t ruin your happiness. See you later.’” You finished while giving Bruce a ‘really’ look.

“Or you know you could just mention your feelings see what happens.” He muttered. “Look Y/N they like you too.”

“Yeah and have pigs started flying as well?” You questioned sarcastically.

“I smell sarcasm and self-doubt.” Tony stated as he swaggered into the labs. “My favorite morning cocktails.”

“If we’re having drinks I’ll take your strongest.” You responded dropping into a chair.

“Oh, little bird, is someone pining over the witch and tin man again?” Tony half mocked falling into the chair next to you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and gave a half-hearted squeeze. “Greenie is right you know, they do like you too.”

“And the two of you know this how?” You questioned skeptically. There was no way they could like you back, you were sure of it.

“Because we have eyes little bird.” Tony stated popping a blueberry in his mouth. “Whenever you’re not looking they look at you like they want to take you right there and then.”

“They also look at you lovingly too, you know just saying.” Bruce said rolling his eyes at Tony. “The point is Y/N it wouldn’t hurt to just talk to them.”

“I don’t think I can. I don’t know how to deal with emotions too well.” You mumbled cheeks turning red.

“Maybe I can help with that.” Tony said with a smirk. Before you could question him he quickly walked out of the room mumbling under his breath.

“He’s a weird dude.” You said turning to Bruce who nodded to you.

It was three days since your conversation in the labs. The entire team minus Tony was seated in the common room. Wanda and Bucky were lounging on a couch across from you, Bruce was chatting to Nat about something or other and you and the boys were having a conversation about battle wound stories.

“Guys I was literally in World War 2!” Steve exclaimed laughing after Clint regaled you all with the story of his battle with a paper cut.

“That doesn’t mean shit and you know it.” Sam laughed as Steve pouted.

“Hey birdbrain be nice to Stevie, you know he doesn’t like that language.” You said causing everyone bar Steve to burst into laughter.

“Hello all.” Tony said leaning on the doorway of the room. “Are we laughing at capsicle? Why don’t you ever invite me to these things?”

“Tin man!” Clint laughed waving an arm at him. “Take a seat. We’re just stating our worst wounds.”

“Yeah you missed the dramatic tale of Clint’s paper cut.” You told him rolling your eyes. Clint gasped and placed his hand over his heart while gazing sadly at you.

“How dare you mock my suffering?” He asked dramatically. “What kind of sister mocks her brothers suffering? I would never do this to you.” He added pointing a finger at your giggling form. Tony moved from the door and dropped onto the seat next to you, throwing his arm over your shoulder.

“Y/N, you are doing anything tonight?” Tony asked turning to you.

“Apart from wounding Clint, I don’t think so. Why?” You asked the older man.

“I have a date for you.” He announced with a smirk. You could feel Wanda and Bucky’s eyes trained on you, but you ignored it.

“Yeah not that I don’t trust your judgement, but I don’t trust your judgement. Sorry tin man, you’re gonna have to tell your buddy no.”

“Come on Y/N, you need to get out of the tower more.” Natasha spoke from her chair.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You replied leaning back in your seat. “I like being a hermit, and all Tony’s friends are fossils. No offense.”

“Hey! What are you insinuating there, Y/N?” Tony exclaimed with a face of mock indignation.

“Your old tin man.” You said simply, with a smirk.

“If I’m old what the hell are Steve and Bucky?”

“Men who were frozen in time and came out looking fine.” Natasha butted in with a matching smirk. The team laughed bar the super soldiers and Tony who looked like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t worry, Tony.” You said wiping tears from your eyes. “At least, Pepper still loves you no matter your age.”

“I came here to try and get you laid, and instead I am mocked and ridiculed by you. What has the world come to?” Tony muttered in faux disappointment.

“Tony if you can actually find me a date with someone, who’s not a fossil, then I’ll take back everything I’ve ever said about you.”

“Challenge accepted.” Tony said jumping out of his seat, sauntering out of the room.

“That wasn’t really a challenge, it was an empty promise.” You called after the man, who was mumbling to himself. You turned to look at Bruce, who shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s a weird dude.” He said, and you nodded. You turned back to your conversation with the boys but could feel the gaze of Wanda and Bucky burning into the back of your skull.

“Did I ever tell you, I hate you?” You questioned again as you were led around by Natasha.

“Please you love me.” She teased pulling you forward. “Besides, if your going to hate anyone, hate Tony this is his doing anyway.”

She was right. Apparently, Tony had found you a date and to ensure you went on it, he had enlisted Natasha to help him. Natasha had been waiting for you in your room when you’d gotten back. She had forced you into the bathroom and made you shower and dress into an outfit she had picked. Once you were deemed ready, she’d pulled out a blindfold and was now leading you to your mystery date.

“I really don’t want to do this.” You complained she pulled you through another corridor.

“Because your pining over two certain someone’s?” She teased again. Of course, she knew about your crush, she’s Natasha Romanoff. “Trust me you’re going to like this date.”

“I don’t know why your having so much fun with my suffering.” You said as she came to a stop, you raised you hand to lift the blindfold, but she pushed it away.

“Uh-huh. It’s not time for that.” She tutted opening a door and pulling you in. “You have to leave it on until it’s time.” Natasha added sitting you on a chair.

“What does that even mean?” You questioned, confused.

“You’ll know when it’s time. Now sit there and look pretty.” She said walking away. “And don’t touch that blindfold.” She added as the door opened and shut.

You don’t know how long you sat there. You wanted to take the blindfold off, but trusted Natasha enough to not touch it. You were tapping your fingers on your knee when you felt fingers run across the back of your neck.

“Whoa, hey buddy, none of that.” You said ripping the blindfold off and turning to look at whoever was in your space. You opened your mouth to continue berating them but lost the words when you saw who was standing behind you.

Bucky and Wanda.

Bucky was dressed in black jeans, and a long sleeve dark red Henley. Wanda stood next to him wearing a casual short, red, long sleeve dress in the same color as Bucky’s shirt. Bucky looked incredibly handsome and Wanda looked unbelievably gorgeous.

“You look stunning doll.” Bucky said with a smile. You only sat there, mouth gaping and a stunned look stuck on your face.

“Cat got your doll, kitten?” Wanda asked with a matching smile. God, why do they both look so gorgeous?

Finally snapping out of your daze you shot up from your chair and stood in front of the two. “What are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious, gorgeous?” Bucky asked, grabbing your hand. “We’re your date.”

You stammered out a few choked words before getting out a, “What?”

“We’re your date, Y/N.” Wanda repeated. Bucky sat you back down in your chair and took the seat across from you as Wanda took the seat in between the two of you.

“But why? I thought you two were dating. Why are you here?” You asked rapidly.

“Breath, kitten.” Wanda said grabbing your hand and running her thumb over your knuckles. “We’re here because we love you, yes we’re dating but we want you to be with us.”

“We’ve always wanted you, but we didn’t know you wanted us back until Tony tried to set you up a few weeks ago.” Bucky explained, pouring you each a glass of wine.

“I could hear your thoughts, but Tony came up to us later that night and reassured us you did. We’ve been planning this night for weeks.” Wanda added with a smile. “Every last detail, including that number your wearing, kitten.”

Looking down you saw you were wearing a dress like Wanda’s but in black. You blushed as the two looked you over, appreciatively.

“We match.” You said looking at up at the two of them.

“Every last detail, doll.” Bucky reaffirmed. 

‘We look good together.” Wanda added taking a sip of her wine.

“You said you loved me.” You stated, taking a bite of the food in front of you. Y/F/F, they really had planned everything.

“We’ve loved you for a really long time. Everything from the way you laugh, the bad ass way you act on missions, how you smile at us and make us feel like we’re not just monsters.” Bucky said with a soft expression.

“We love everything about you but we didn’t think you were interested so we never persuaded anything with you.” Wanda continued.

“I love you two, too. You make me feel complete and as if there’s more to life than just missions and fighting the bad guys. You make me feel like real.” You said grabbing Wanda’s hand and reaching across the table to grab Bucky’s.

The two smiled at you, Wanda gripped your hand tighter and Bucky placed a kiss to your knuckles.

The three of you had a lovely dinner. You talked, laughed, drank and enjoyed each others company. 

“We have to thank Tony for this, don’t we?” You asked at one point. “He gave us the push we needed, didn’t he?”

“Yes I did!” Tony’s voice came through the towers speakers. 

“Tony go away!” Bucky exclaimed as you and Wanda giggled.

“No we don’t.” Wanda replied to you. “He already knows.” She added.

“I’m glad he gave us that push.” You said. “I don’t think I would’ve been able to ever ask you two out.”

“We would’ve come together anyway.” Wanda announced. “I know it.” 

“I’m glad we did, now.” Bucky said. 

“I’m glad you did too.” You smiled as the three of you continued your magnificent night.

Part one of the; Black & Red series


End file.
